¿ángeles o demonios?
by alicexxshun
Summary: alice es una humana y tiene una decicion algo confusa¿un demonio un ser alque puedes amar en todas la formas?o¿un ángel un ser al que puedes querer solo espiritualmente?-demasiado frió puede llegar a quemar-hmp,demasiado fuego puede llegar a helar-


**Lync: **"_se supone que nunca me olvidarías, porque justo ahora lo haces, alice..."_

**Shun:**_ "aquello que mas amas es todo lo que debes perseguir hasta que todo, el mundo colapse, en una euforia final…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno le doy gracias ha:**

**Xneko-alicex: ella me ha ayudado en muchas cosas gracias miga te quiero mucho**

**Y**

**Nigh-whisper-6: amiga te adoro eres genial nunca ¡cambies…!**

**Eh decidido hacer una pequeña introducción y luego pondré el primer cap. espero que les guste la verdad es que es mi primer fic con esta clase de trama así que sean tolerantes con migo pero me e esforzado demasiado para escribir esto…**

**Sin más que decir el fic**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**...Sumario…**_

Dulces ¿engaños?..., amargas mentiras…odiosas reglas, amada desventura…, maldita realidad, vendita ilusión….  
><em><strong><br>**__**…Introducción…**_

_**Alice gehabich**_: dulce y tierna humana…, ella tiene 4 amigas que adora más que nada en este mundo…, runo misaki, julie makimono, mirra clay, fabia sheen( si ya se ellas son tan amigas!), ella tiene muchos pretendientes pero eso la verdad no le importa!, ella está enamorada de shun, pero a pesar de eso de ser ella tan inocente también tiene un lado obscuro, que todos poseen un lado de lujuria y desesperación, que la con llevara a una terrible decisión entre shun y lync!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun kazami<strong>_: un ángel cuyo extraño pasatiempo es observar a los humanos especialmente a una humana…, una joven de cabellos anaranjados!, el tiene un gran orgullo que lo pierde, cuando de alice se trata el solo desea una cosa..., que ella le elija sobre el demonio lync que de cierta manera tiene más posibilidades de establecer una relación con alice, shun siempre tiene batallas con lync por alice puesto que lync ha demostrado en más de un billón de cosas ser igual de merecedor del amor de alice...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klaus:<strong>_un ágil ángel que a pesar de todo el tiene algunos cuantos secretos guardados tras su rostro de bondad secretos que podrían costar le su vida!... y aunque no lo acepte el también tiene sentimientos hacia alice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lync volan<strong>_: un niño demonio que siempre compite con shun, el también ama a alice, pero al ser él un demonio tiene ventajas como poder ¡besarle! lync se encarga de hacer sentir muy mal a shun con respecto a que el complacería mas alice a pesar de ser tan inocente sigue siendo una humana, con deseos los cuales shun no puede acceder, el siempre repite la misma frase a shun "los humanos, no le temen a fuego, si no al frió hielo" es decir los humanos no le temen a los demonios por que satisfacen su necesidad pero si a los ángeles pueden llegar a enloquecerlos y reprimirlos en una doble moral...

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**fabia sheen:**_ella también tiene sentimientos por shun y ren aunque por shun es por quien más lo de muestra..., ella es una humana pero a pesar de eso siempre a deseado ser un ángel para esta con shun o ren..., pero siempre a pesar de todo ella se muestra muy fiel a alice mientras que alice pasa un minuto con lync ella ya le está cayendo a su novio shun!(Si al principio pensé en ponerla de buena pero no es más divertido así)

* * *

><p><em><strong>runo misaki:<strong>_ella tiene sentimientos por dan que es su mejor amigo pero a pesar de todo ella es igual a shun transforma todo en un ego incomparable y jamás se le ha ¡declarado!...

* * *

><p><em><strong>julie makimono<strong>_: ella igual que runo tiene sentimientos por dan pero más que nada por su único amor bylli...quien es uno de los mejores amigo de dan

* * *

><p><em><strong>ren:<strong>_es un ángel, el está enamorado de fabia y shun gran amigo de shun pero a pesar de todo eso el es cociente que su amor no es correspondido absolutamente fabia también ama a shun por eso se muestra muy bueno en ayudar a shun a verse con alice...todo en un juego de doble moral...

* * *

><p><em><strong>dan kuso:<strong>_mejor amigo de shun kazami y un ángel el está enamorado de runo pero tiene miedo de sí mismo a que ella lo rechacé, el detesta a Klaus y hará hasta lo imposible por expulsarle...

* * *

><p><em><strong>bylli<strong>_: mejor amigo de dan y un humano está enamorado de julie y odia a los demonios más que nada

* * *

><p><em><strong>mirra clay<strong>_: ella conoce mejor que nadie a los demonio su hermano es un demonio, y ella ama a uno pero jamás se le atrevió a declararse le a ace...

* * *

><p><em><strong>ace<strong>_: el está enamorado de mirra y a pesar de ser un demonio no odia a los ángeles, en realidad los aprecias sus mejores amigos son ángeles!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keith clay:<strong>_hermano de mirra clay y un demonio en potencia el está enamorado de una pequeña persona que proviene del futuro pero que jamás le dicen a nadie salvo a él su verdadera identidad quien rayos es ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chikane?:<strong>_ una joven de cabellos negros y ojos achocolatados que proviene del futuro para no dejar que todo sea amargo sino también colocar un poco de comedia en la vida de todos ella es un ángel, y está enamorada de Keith... ella tiene muy grandes secretos pero a la vez algo que hará que todos se queden con la boca abierta sobra decir que es muy bonita y perfecta en casi ¡todo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal suena interesante, ¿o no?, quieren dejar amenazas, quejas, comentarios con chocolates incluidos todo bien recibido espero que sea de su interés este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que ame el shunxalice si va dedicado a TI que estás leyendo a TI que estas comentado si va dedicado a <strong>_¡_**TI!**_

_**Se despide su amiga y mega fan alicexxshun **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

¿?...

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
